Adrenaline
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ. The prompt was "The Medical Bay had no adrenaline. Why? Jess saves the medics from a pissed off Becker when he moves from shouting to something he'll get into trouble for. BeckerJess


**Title: **Adrenaline

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for just-kiss-her. The prompt was "The Medical Bay had no adrenaline. Why? Jess saves the medics from a pissed off Becker when he moves from shouting to something he'll get into trouble for. Bonus points if she does it by kissing him in front of multiple members of the field team." by morrigans_eve.

**Warnings:** not beta-read, spoilers for episode 5.04.

**Author notes:** This prompt was just too good not to be filled.

"I've been asking you something!" they heard Becker shout from inside the medical bay.

Jess winced a little at the fury in his voice. There'd only been very few occasions she'd seen him like this – and she knew it was better not to stand in his way then.

Emily and Jess almost had to fight their way through the group of people having gathered in the entrance to the medical bay to watch the show going on inside. Matt, Connor and Abby were among them, but they had long since given up calming Becker down.

"What kind of medical bay is this for God's sake?" he yelled, knocking over a table, instruments slithering across the floor.

"What's going on here?" Emily whispered to Matt.

"He's pissed because there was no adrenaline in the medical bay," Matt replied, grinning at Jess, whose eyes widened. "I guess by now he has enough of that running through his veins to provide every person suffering from an allergy in London."

"Becker," Jess called out, in an attempt to stop him. But he didn't even seem to hear her.

He kept yelling, kicking things around, and smashing the medical bay.

"Why was there no lousy adrenaline in the whole medical bay?" he yelled again. "She could have _died_!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we…" one of the doctors tried, but it was pointless arguing with the furious captain.

"You have no idea how sorry you will be," he yelled, aiming at the man.

"Becker!" Jess shrieked, running up to him, blocking his way from the unfortunate doctor. "Becker, please, stop!"

"I just want to know what kind of medical bay this is," he snarled through gritted teeth, trying to get past Jess. "If they don't even have the tiniest bit of supplies in here what the hell are they good for?"

"Sir, really, we didn't know…" the doctor tried again, but didn't continue his sentence.

Becker lunged at him, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, almost off his feet. "I'll teach you to goddamn pay attention next time what supplies you have in your medical bay."

"Becker," Jess tried to make him let go of the doctor, but it was pointless. This meant trouble. He was going to get fired for beating up the whole medical staff.

"You could have died," he snarled.

"But I didn't," she replied. "I'm still alive. Becker, there's no need to…"

"You will pay for this," Becker hissed. He didn't listen to her, it was pointless.

Seeking help, she looked at Matt. She wasn't strong enough to hold Becker back, but maybe he was.

"Sorry, but I already caught a punch," he told her. "I'm not interfering again."

"But we have to do something," she insisted.

Matt shrugged, looking way too amused for the situation. "The only way would be to distract him," he said. "But as long as there's no anomaly alert or creature running free in the building, I'm pessimistic."

Jess sighed. Distract him, yeah, but how? She had tried talking to him, tried pulling him away from the doctor he was shaking right now. But he hadn't even seemed to notice her. There was no way she would be able to distract him. Unless…

No, she couldn't do this. She shouldn't. He wouldn't even want this.

Becker lunged, his fist ready to hit the doctor's face.

She needed to do something, and she needed to do it now. And she couldn't think of anything else.

So Jess quickly grabbed Becker's face with both hands and pressed her lips against his.

His raised fist sank until his hand came to rest against the small of her back. His anger disappeared the moment her soft lips met his. Letting go of the doctor he'd been about to beat to a pulp, he used his second hand to pull Jess closer to deepen the kiss.

She sighed, willingly opening her mouth as her hands wandered from his face around his neck. She forgot about the fact that they were standing in the medical bay, surrounded by almost every member of the ARC.

"Couldn't you get a room somewhere?" they heard Lester's stern voice, and jumped apart.

Taking in the sight in front of him, Lester frowned at them. "Can _someone_ explain this to me?"

"Becker was upset because there was no adrenaline in the medical bay," Matt explained, grinning at Jess and Becker. "We tried to keep him from rampaging here, but it didn't work. I told Jess to distract him."

Lester glared at Becker, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he turned to Dr. Brown, the head of the medical bay. "If that ever happens again that the simplest supplies like adrenaline won't be available in a medical bay, you'll be fired," he told him and then turned around.

"Back to work, the show is over!" he shouted at the people in front of the medical bay. Then he turned back to Jess and Becker. "That applies for you as well."

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled, letting go of each other.

"Nice way of distracting him," Matt whispered as they headed back to work.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jess told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me from getting myself fired," Becker mumbled next to her, his arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. "You know, you can distract me anytime."

Matt just grinned at the new established couple. His plan had worked out really well.


End file.
